I need her back
by Lauren-Marsters
Summary: Spike and Dawn's daughter team up to bring Buffy back


Disclaimer : This all belongs to Joss Whedon and UPN  
Spoilers: This is up to the gift just imagine Buffy was never brought back and Spike left soon after. It' about 20 yrs in the future.  
Distribution: If u want it have it I don't mind but could u plz let me know. Email me at sired_by_spike@hotmail.com  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She took another look at her watch and sighed he's 40 minutes late . She got up and began to pace in front of the school . She had stayed behind to do some homework and Angel had said he would pick her up at 8pm . It was now 8:40 and getting dark . She looked her watch one more time and decided to walk home it was obvious that Angel wasn't coming. When Ali got to the corner near the park she heard a car horn in the distance she turned around to see Angel's black convertible coming down the road .  
"I'm sorry I'm late hun but Cordy had another vision and we had to go and sort it out."  
"Yeah whatever " said Ali as she slid into the passenger seat She wondered what her mum would have said if she knew Angel was leaving her 15 year old daughter alone on the front steps of Sunnydale High at almost nine o'clock at night . Ali smiled to herself maybe I should tell her when she gets back from England.   
Dawn had left for England with Xander, Willow and Anya four days ago to visit Giles . And because Ali hadn't particularly wanted to go and visit a 60 year old man she didn't know in a weird country Dawn had asked Angel to come down from L.A and stay with her until she got back in a few weeks. Which Ali really didn't want either .  
" Why can't I just stay by myself Abby's mom lets her when she goes away on business trips." Ali had asked her mom a few days earlier.  
"I really don't think that is such a good idea I don't want to come home to a burnt down house or to find out that you have had a huge party."  
" You need to have friends to have a party" Ali said to herself under her breath . Dawn hadn't heard her so in the end she was stuck with Angel and his family which were even more weird then hers and she had two lesbian Wiccan aunts and an other that was an ex vengeance demon. Angel had his girlfriends Cordy who had parts of a demon in her and also had visions when ever something bad was gonna happen. Then there was Angel's son Conner who was supposed to be about 17 but was really nearly 30 ( it's a long story involving a hell dimension) then there are Fred and Gunn there pretty normal and have a son called James and a little girl called Claire. Then there was Angel himself he was a vampire with a soul . All in all Ali had the strangest family on the block and that was saying something.  
  
  
A black car made it's way down the streets of Sunnydale the driver had the windows down low letting the early evening breeze blow through his bleached tousled hair the music on the radio was playing full blast .  
"And I'll give up forever to touch you because I know that you feel me somehow your the closest to heaven that I'll be and I don't wanna go home right now....... I don't want the world to see me because I don't think that they'll understand when everything meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am ..... and when everything seems like the movies yeah you bleed just to know your alive." he sings . As the welcome to Sunnydale sign appears up ahead he ponders on weather to crash into it or not .But before he could make up his mind to do so or not he had driven past the sign   
" Damn it " he said to himself and decided to reverse and go back through the sign. The sign shattered and Spike smiled just like old times he thought then his smile faded   
"No shouldn't think about old times mate those memories bring pain and that's the last thing you need at the moment." All Spike wanted to do was find Dawn tell her about the prophecy he had heard about then leave again forever. Spike liked his plan it was a good plan . Anything that stopped him from getting hurt again was a good bloody plan to him . He got out of his car and lit a cigarette looking around he realised that Sunnydale looked exactly the same as it had done the very first time he had crashed his car through that sign the any normal person the little town could have been a nice place to live but Spike new better he knew what really went on at night when all the mortals went to bed and the demons came out to play apocalypse and hell dimensions was what this little town was really all about that and the slayer ,not the slayer his slayer she was when he thought about it his he had threatened any other vampire that had come near her back in those days those days when he would have done anything for her his slayer his Buffy . Of course she never returned his love but he knew he knew deep down inside of her there was this little spark that was alight just for him and that's what he had lived for that little fire that kept them both going . But that spark had died many years ago along with his slayer and that's why Spike had left he had left the very next day .  
" Pet you do understand don't you ?"   
" In a way I understand but in another way I think your being selfish Spike do you seriously think that you are the only person that hurts the only person that it grieving , she was my sister she was the only person I had left if you go I wont have anybody." screamed Dawn .  
" Nibblet I know your grieving but you don't understand ever since I got this chip big sis is the only thing that kept me going the only thing that that... she stopped me from walking out into the sun from jumping onto a pile of splinters from taking a bath in holy water."  
"Please stay Spike I need you I can't do this alone." the tears were streaming down both of their cheeks now. Spike came over to her and gathered her in his arms.  
" I promise I'll come back I will be back lil bit I swear." with that he let her go and walked out the door and was gone.  
Spike looked at the broken Sunnydale sign he had just ruined he was crying again now   
"Oh God what have I gotten myself into this time?" 


End file.
